The Thirteen Princes
by BlueCloud269
Summary: Kisah Ketiga belas pangeran dalam menghadapi konflik kerajaan, dan bagaimana mereka berusaha untuk bersatu dalam mempertahankan Kerajaan mereka. Menceritakan bagaimana petualangan, persaudaraan, intrik, tragedi, drama dan diselingi kisah cinta yang rumit diantara kisah masinng-masing para pangeran. Didasari latar belakang kolosal Kerajaan Korea dan para Oppadeul Super Junior.


Chapter 1: The Tale of Prince Eunhyuk

(The Monkey Prince)

Autor's note:

Annyoeng chingudeul, akhirnya aku bisa mempublikasikan Fanfiction ini :D

Well, ide cerita ini sebenarnya terinpirasi dari kisah 12 belas pangeran angsa dan seorang putri tapi, aku gak mau para memberdeul suju jadi berwujud angsa xD. Maka akhirnya aku membuat cerita dengan latar belakang kerajaan Korea, beserta character para oppadeul. Karena, aku ingin mendeskripsikan masing-masing karakter unik para oppadeul ke sebuah cerita, dan membuat cerita yang seru dengan plot yang unik juga unpredictable. Oke then selamat menikmati chapter pertama dari 'The Thirteen princes' aka 'Para Tiga belas Pangeran' ;)

Suatu saat ditengah siang hari yang terik, seorang pemuda korea berperawakan kurus tegap, mempunyai rambut berwarna Amber dan berumur sembilan belas tahunan, berpakaian bangsawan tradisional Korea sedang duduk termenung sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya disalah satu kursi taman kayu Istana. Mukanya yang molek menyiratkan kebosanan bercampur kesal, sudah beberapa kali dia mendesah karena menahan kesal. Dia kesal karena seharusnya rencana hari ini kakak tertuanya akan mengajak dia dan adik bungsunyanya Kyuhyun pergi berlatih pedang dan berpanah bersama-sama, tapi semuanya batal karena Leeteuk, kakak tertuanya seperti biasa membatalkan janjinya untuk menghadiri rapat yang notabene sering disebut-sebut oleh Leeteuk adalah urusan yang menyangkut kepentingan rakyat.

"Arggghh…sialllll…" geram Eunhyuk, sambil cemberut hingga mulutnya kini melebihi hidungnya.

Eunhyuk merasa heran dengan kakaknya karena Leeteuk begitu hobi mengadakan rapat, padahal menurut Eunhyuk rapat itu sangatlah membosankan dan menyebalkan. Eunhyuk berpendapat jika rapat itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Terlalu banyak hal yang dibicarakan tapi kenyataannya jarang dilakukan. Dari A sampai Z semua masalah dibicarakan, dibahas, direncanakan, didebat, dan bla bla bla…tapi ujung-ujungnya yang dikerjakan hanya 30 persen dari yang telah dirapatkan.

Eunhyuk selalu mengeluhkan ini dengan kakaknya, dia selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa kakaknya selalu mau melakukan hal itu, tapi yang buat Eunhyuk sangat sebal, kakaknya pintar sekali membuat alasan dan keluhan Eunhyuk seperti tidak ada apa-apanya. Kakak tertuanya benar-benar keras kepala pikir Eunhyuk sambil menggertakan giginya.

"Teuki Hyung,….Ayolah…sekarang rapat apa lagi?" keluh Eunhyuk pada Leeteuk tadi pada saat mereka makan siang bersama.

"Hyukie, kau harus mengerti, aku harus menghadiri rapat dadakan ini, karena ini menyangkut kepentingan rakyat kita…" jawab Leeteuk dengan kalem sambil menikmati makan siangnya.

"Tapi,….kau sudah berjanji akan berlatih panah dan pedang bersama aku dan Kyuhyunnie hari ini…" kata Eunhyuk.

"Mian..Hyukie, mungkin lain waktu…" jawab Leeteuk santai.

"Ini…sudah tidak bisa aku tolerir lagi Teuki Hyung! Sudah beberapa kali kau membatalkan janjimu!" nada bicara Eunhyuk meninggi karena dia kesal dengan jawaban Leeteuk yang datar.

Leeteuk hanya bisa terdiam sesaat kemudian menghela napas dan lalu menatap mata adiknya, dan dengan tenang dia berkata "Rapat ini lebih penting…Hyukie…ajak saja Junsu atau Jaejong.." kata Leeteuk sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Kata-kata yang diucapkan kakak tertuanya itu seperti panah yang menusuk langsung pada jantungnya. Eunhyuk tercengang, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kakaknya menjadi sedingin dan setega itu, apa dia tidak menyadari kalau kata-katanya tadi telah menyakitkan hati adik-adiknya. Perasaan Eunhyuk kini campur aduk antara marah, sedih, kesal, dan juga kasian pada kakak tertuanya yang tidak bisa mengerti perasaan adik kandungnya sendiri. Masalahnya bukanlah pada perasaan diri Eunhyuk, tapi dia memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun adik bungsunya. Kyuhyun berusia tujuh belas tahun dan dia butuh bimbingan dari orang-orang paling tua darinya, sebagai seorang pangeran dia baru akan memulai berperan sebagai pejabat istana dan terjun dalam dunia politik istana. Kyuhun butuh bimbingan agar bisa bersikap sebagai seorang pemimpin atau pejabat istana yang bijaksana dalam menjalankan pemerintahan di kerajaan ini. Yang membuat Eunhyuk khawatir bukanlah karena Kyuhyun adalah saudara paling bungsu atau remaja yang akan puber, tetapi yang membuat Eunhyuk begitu memkhawatirkan adiknya adalah Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbicara, dia menjadi bisu akibat shock karena insiden yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu, yang dulu telah membuat gempar seluruh kerajaan Korea.

Eunhyuk benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ibu dan kehilangan saudara-saudaranya. Eunhyuk pun kehilangan salah satu kakaknya kandungnya akibat insiden itu dan juga ibunya, Sang Permaisuri kerajaan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun kecil saat itu begitu shock karena pada saat dia berumur baru lima tahun, dia sudah merasakan bagaimana kehilangan kedua kakak kandungnya sekaligus Ibu kandungnya yang merupakan Selir pertama kerajaan. Bisa dikatakan dia benar-benar terpukul dan trauma sehingga dia tidak mampu berbicara lagi. Selain itu juga, insiden itu telah membuat Eunhyuk kehilangan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Seharusnya ada tiga belas pangeran duduk makan bersama sekarang, tapi betapa tragisnya sekarang hanya ada tiga pangeran saja yang tersisa.

Sangat disayangkan, Leeteuk kakak kandung satu-satunya sekarang malah berubah menjadi orang lain yang begitu kaku dan dingin. Eunhyuk merindukan kakaknya yang dulu selalu overprotective, perhatian dan cerewet saat dia mengurus adik-adiknya dulu. Kakaknya yang sekarang jarang tersenyum, bahkan tertawa pun hampir tak pernah. Sejak insiden itu pula, kakaknya ikut berubah. Dulu dia selalu tersenyum melihat adik-adiknya bermain bersama, dan dia sangat memperhatikan adik-adiknya. Sebagai kakak yang paling tua diantara ketiga belas saudara-saudaranya, dulu Leeteuk tidak pernah bersikap bossy, suka mengatur atau merasa dirinya harus selalu dihormati oleh adik-adiknya. Seingat dia, kakaknya adalah orang yang lembut dan penyayang. Bahkan Leeteuk selalu menggoda Eunhyuk dengan memanggil Eunhyuk dengan si "Monyet". Alasan kakaknya memanggil dia si "Monyet" bukanlah karena bermaksud menghina atau merendahkannya, malah sebaliknya menurut kakaknya, Eunhyuk sangat menggemaskan, lincah, jahil dan cerdik seperti seekor monyet. Tapi melihat kakaknya yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda bagaikan langit dan bumi. Lee Teuk tidak pernah memanggil Eun Hyuk dengan sebutan si "Monyet" lagi, sikapnya jadi cuek. Yang dilakukan kakaknya sekarang adalah sibuk mengurus pemerintahan kerajaan dan jarang sekali kakaknya terlihat rileks.

Dengan memikirkan itu, Eunhyuk hanya bisa tertunduk sedih dan lesu, dia telah kehilangan selera makannya. Dia ingin sekali bisa kembali pada masa kecilnya, dimana dia bisa bermain dan tertawa bersama saudara-saudaranya.

Tiba-tiba terasa tepukan dipundaknya yang seolah-olah menegur Eun Hyuk dan lama-lama ia sadar ada seseorang yang menepuk-nepuk bahunya sejak dari tadi.

Eun Hyuk menoleh kearah tepukan bahu tersebut dan dia bisa melihat muka Kyuhyun yang begitu cemas melihat dirinya.

Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, Kyuhyun berusaha memberitahu Eunhyuk agar dia jangan murung dan segera menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Kyuhunie, aku tidak apa-apa…jangan khawatir, mungkin saja Teuki Hyung mau berlatih dengan kita lain kali." kata Eunhyuk dengan menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya agar bisa terdengar jelas oleh Leeteuk.

Mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Bahkan Kyu bisa lebih mengerti daripada kamu Hyukie…" kata Leeteuk setelah meminum teh ginseng hangatnya.

"Anni~ kau salah….Teuki Hyung…Kurasa kaulah yang seharusnya lebih bisa mengerti!" bentak Eun Hyuk meledakkan kekesalannya pada kakak tertuanya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Leeteuk sinis sambil berusaha agar tidak terpancing dengan bentakan adiknya.

"Sebagai kakak tertua seharusnya kau lebih bisa mengerti! Dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang akan dilantik sebagai penjabat kerajaan dan juga aku… tapi kau egois dan.."

"Lancang!" bentak Leeteuk tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dan menatap marah adiknya.

Kyuhyun pun serentak ikut berdiri berusaha menenangkan Leeteuk yang sekarang terlihat begitu marah.

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku, pada Hyungmu Eunhyuk!" bentak Leeteuk sambil menunjuk jarimya kerarah Eunhyuk.

"Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya, Hyung!" balas Eunhyuk dengan berdiri dan balik membalas menatap tajam kedua mata kakaknya.

Melihat sikap Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan kedua Hyungnya dan menahan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Eunhyuk agar dia mengerti dan tidak bertengkar dengan kakak tertuanya.

"Eunhyuk, sebagai seorang pangeran kau seharusnya tahu bagaimana bersikap dan tahu bagaimana menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu. Lagipula seharusnya kau juga paham bagaimana situasi negara kita saat ini, pemberontakan dimana-mana, ekonomi kita terancam, krisis dimana-mana…dan aku segera mengadakan pelantikan para penjabat baru,…juga berusaha mengadakan acara Olimpiade perdamaian…"

"Mungkin seharusnya kau yang lebih memahami dasar dari semua permasalahannya, bagaimana tidak keadaan negara kita jadi seperti ini Hyung….bahkan kau sendiri tidak bisa memahami perasaan adik-adikmu yang lebih dekat darimu…" sela Eun Hyuk.

"Aku…aku tidak paham dengan maksudmu?" Lee Teuk mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Leeteuk Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa memahami perasaan rakyat kita, jika kau sendiri tidak bisa memahami perasaan adikmu sendiri…"

"Apa…katamu Hyukie?" tanya Leeteuk geram.

"Hyung…apa kau masih belum bisa menyadarinya?"

"Aishhh! Omong kosong! Bersikaplah seperti orang dewasa Eunhyuk! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" bentak Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengerti…karena kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, kau kakak yang sangat EGOIS!" Eun Hyuk balas berteriak marah dan langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat makan.

Kyuhun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ingin sekali dia ikut mengatakan sesuatu. Dia hanya bisa menyaksikan pertengkaran tersebut dan pasrah melihat Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Beraninya kau membalikan badanmu padaku, Eunhyuk!" teriak Leeteuk marah dan menepuk keras meja makan dengan telapak tangannya.

Eun Hyuk benar-benar marah, dia kesal dan sedih dengan kakaknya yang tidak pernah bisa memahami kata-katanya.

Pada akhirnya dia terjebak dengan situasi yang menyebalkan ini. Diam ditaman istana sendirian dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya menatap pepohonan sambil mendengus kesal.

BLETAK!

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang keras mengenai kepalanya, hingga membuat Eunhyuk terperanjat dari tempat duduknya dan dia meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya yang sekarang membenjol.

"Aw…Aw…Aw…HEI SIAPA SIH YANG MELEMPAR BATU KEARAHKU!" teriak Eunhyuk berang.

"Oi…oi…oi…ternyata ada si monyet lagi ngelamun disini..hehehe.." tawa seorang pemuda berpakaian bangsawan militer korea sambil menyeringai kearah Eun Hyuk.

"Junsu?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kurang ajar!" jerit Eunhyuk sambil berlari menghampiri Junsu dan menerjang kearahnya kemudian menakel leher Junsu sambil menjitaki kepalanya.

"Aw~ Aw~ Ampun, ampun, ampun! sakit Hyukie! Oke! Oke! Aku telah melemparimu batu gyahahahaha..." Junsu meringis dijitaki kepalanya oleh Eunhyuk. Tidak berapa lama Eunhyuk melepaskan takelannya, karena Junsu sialan sepertinya tidak merasa sakit tapi malah tertawa-tawa dijitaki kepalanya oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ngapain kamu disini Babo?" tanya Eun Hyuk masih kesal.

"Tidak rindu padaku ya?" goda Junsu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Bleh~ Bosan aku melihatmu, harusnya kamu pergi berlatih militer bersama kakakmu hari ini kan?" tanya Eun Hyuk heran kenapa satu adik sepupu yang sialan ada di istana saat ini.

"Aku kabur dan bolos dari latihan militerku…." jawab Junsu santai sambil bersiul.

"Hahhhhhhh?! Dasarrrrrr Baboooo, kau tidak tahu bagaimana menakutkannya kalau Yunho Hyung marah! Pasti sekarang Jaejong Hyung panik menyadari kamu kabur tahu! kasiannnn dia…Ck ck ck" cibir Eun Hyuk heran dengan adik sepupunya yang super jahil ini.

(Di Kamp latihan militer saat ini.)

"Huaaaaaachiiiiiiiii!"

"Kapten, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang prajurit.

"Menurutmu tidak apa-apa jika saudaraku kabur dari latihan militernya?!" jerit Jaejong dengan muka panik dan marah.

"Ti…ti…dak…Kapten…" jawab prajurit itu takut melihat ekspresi kaptennya.

"Arrrrghh! Junsu Begoooo, cari bocah tengil itu sampai ketemu!" perintah Jaejong.

"Baik Kapten!" seru beberapa prajurit.

Setelah itu beberapa prajurit terlihat hilir mudik dan panik mencari-cari orang yang kabur dari latihan militernya.

'Gawat…gawat…kalo Yunho Hyung atau Abeoji tahu…aku bakal celaka! Aishhh!…Junsu Babo!' tangis Jaejong dalam hati.

"Hahahahahahahaha…pasti seru tuh!" tawa Jun Su terbahak-bahak.

'Kasiannnn…Jaejong Hyung…' pikir Eun Hyuk bersimpati karena Jaejong dikerjai lagi oleh adiknya sendiri untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Woi! Kamu bertengkar dengan Leeteuk Hyung ya?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

"Kamu tahu darimana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mendelikkan matanya.

"Hei..hei…aku punya insting kuat tahu…jika tiba-tiba kepalaku gatal, pasti si monyet lagi ngamuk..." kata Jun Su sambil nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aha…ha…ha…ha….lucu sekali Junsu…"

"Hyukie…kutu-kutu dirambutku punya indera keenam…"

"Cukupppppp…jangan ngaco Junsu.."

"Arrrgghhh kau ini gak lucu, oke..oke…Kyuhyun yang memberitahukanku.." kata Junsu ngeri melihat Eunhyuk yang sekarang sedang melotot kepadanya.

"Hah….Kyuhunnie?" seru Eunhyuk terheran-heran.

"Iya adikmu itu memberitahukan aku kalo si monyet ngambek-ngambek dan kabur bersembunyi di taman ini…"

"Junsu…" Eunhyuk mendelikan matanya lagi pada Junsu memperlihatkan jika dia tidak percaya pada saudaranya.

"Apa? Aisssshhh kau marah kusebut monyet?"

"Bukan itu babo!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil menjitak Junsu.

"Aww! lalu apa dong?!" ringis Junsu bingung.

"Gyaaaaaa~ bagaimana bisa Kyuhunnie memberitahumu?" tanya Eunhyuk gemas.

"Ya Tuhannnnn, nih lihat SMS dari Kyuhun…." Kata Junsu sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas.

"Ohhhh..." mulut Eunhyuk membulat ketika melihat kertas yang diberikan Junsu.

Eunhyuk kemudian membaca tulisan di kertas itu dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan membaca isi SMSnya seperti ini:

_JunSu Hyung, Tolong si Monyet Ngamuk lalu kabur ke taman, balikin ke kandangnya._

_Gomapta, Kyu Hyun._

Setelah membaca SMS Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk bingung apa harus merasa terharu karena perhatian(?) Kyuhyun atau merasa tersinggung karena adiknya sudah mengatainya kalau seolah-olah dia monyet ngamuk yang baru kabur dari kebun binatang.

"Sejak kapan kamu bisa dapat SMS secepat ini?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

"Ye,...itu karena aku punya merpati spesial, hadiah dari fanku dan ternyata dia adalah seorang putri dari negeri Jepang yang baru saja berkunjung ke kerajaan kita." kata Junsu sambil mengangkat dagu tersenyum bangga.

"Wow….barang Impor…" kagum Eunhyuk .

"Iya katanya ini merpati yang sangat terlatih sehingga bisa mengirimkan pesan hanya dalam waktu 15 menit keren kan? ehehehehe…" kata Junsu bangga sambil menyapu ujung hidungnnya dengan jempolnya.

"Wah Kerennnnnnn…**S**urat **M**erpati ekspre**S** sekarang sepertinya semakin canggih saja…" kata Eunhyuk, muka polosnya menyiratkan kekaguman.

"Nyet, kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Leeteuk Hyung?" Junsu bertanya lagi pada Eunhyuk, karena itulah tujuan utamanya dia kabur dari latihan militer sisanya memang dia malas ikut latihan militer.

"Hmmm…" setelah mendengar pertanyaan Junsu, ekspresi kagum Eunhyuk berubah kembali jadi masam.

"Heiiii, kau ini sudah bukan anak kecil lagi Hyukie, jangan selalu mengandalkan kakakmu…, kau tahu sendiri dia…"

"Ini bukan hanya masalah mengenai diriku Junsu…" sela Eunhyuk.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Jun Su sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku ingin Leeteuk Hyung….lebih mengerti bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun…" jawab Eunhyuk setengah berbisik.

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti…." kata Junsu makin heran.

"Haaaaaaaahhhh~~" Eun Hyuk menghela nafas kemudian berkata "Aku khawatir dengan Kyuhyun…"

"Terus….kenapa kau harus marah pada Leeteuk Hyung?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Begini Junsu…" kata Eunhyuk berusaha membuat adik sepupunya paham dengan maksudnya.

"Kau tahu kan, kalo Kyuhyun tidak bisa bicara…" kata Eun Hyuk sambil mengelus-ngelus belakang lehernya.

"Iya…terus…" kata Jun Su tidak sabar.

"dan…dia sudah kehilangan kedua kakak kandungnya…"

"Jadi?"

"Ya…aku ingin Teuki Hyung lebih memperhatikan Kyuhyunnie…itu intinya…" kata Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Ya Ammpunnnnn….dasar Monyet…monyet…" seru Junsu sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa memang?" tanya Eunhyuk tersinggung.

"Kau ini sudah berumur berapa tahun sih? Hei, Kyuhyun sudah remaja sekarang…dia tidak perlu diperhatikan seperti anak kecil lagi…" jelas Junsu

"Aku mengkhawatirkan dirinya…tidak maksudku aku mengkhawatirkan diriku yang tidak bisa berperan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Kyuhyun…aku ingin Teuki Hyung yang berperan seperti itu…" kata Eunhyuk terbata-bata ragu dengan apa yang ingin diungkapkannya.

"Kau merasa tidak mampu menjadi seorang kakak untuknya? Itu maksudmu? Jadi kau melemparkan itu semua pada Leeteuk Hyung?" tanya Junsu dengan menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

"Tidak…tidak..bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya merasa tidak mampu…saja…" Eun Hyuk makin ragu dengan apa yang dikatakannya, perlahan-lahan dia merasa sepertinya ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, yang menjadi masalah sekarang malah adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu tidak…kalo Kyuhyun tahu alasanmu, dia pasti akan kecewa dan sedih…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Eun Hyuk segera.

"Monyetttt….Kyuhyun percaya kau bisa jadi kakaknya selama ini, sementara kau sendiri ragu….dan parahnya kau menganggap Kyuhyun tidak mampu hanya karena dirinya tidak bisa berbicara." kata-kata Junsu membuat Eun Hyuk terhenyak sesaat.

"Aku…." Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya dan menunduk sedih.

"Hyukie, Leuteuk Hyung malah mempercayai kamu dan juga Kyuhyun…,Kyuhyun juga percaya padamu…Kok kamu malah tidak mempercayai dirimu sendiri?" kata Junsu sambil menepuk kedua bahu Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya.

Apa yang dikatakan Junsu menyadarkan Eunhyuk, sekarang Eunhyuk berpikir ternyata selama ini diri Eunhyuklah yang tidak mempercayai dengan kemampuan dirinya sendiri, ternyata dia terlalu mengandalkan Leeteuk.

"Mungkin karena…ini berat bagiku, aku terbiasa menjadi anak paling bungsu…setelah Sungminie Hyung tidak ada…aku…"

"Kau pasti bisa Eunhyuk…aku yakin almarhum Sungmin Hyung pun percaya…" kata Junsu sambil merangkul Eun Hyuk yang sekarang tertunduk sedih.

Junsu dan Eunhyuk tumbuh bersama dari kecil, sehingga Junsu tahu bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk saat dia kehilangan kakak kandungnya Sungmin. Junsu tahu Sungmin dulu sangat melindungi dan memanjakan Eunhyuk.

"Kadang aku merasa aku suka menelantarkan Kyuhyunnie….atau malah mengacuhkannya…, aku tidak bisa menjadi kedua kakak Kyuhyunnie yang sudah meninggal…oleh sebab itu…"

"Oleh sebab itu kau memaksakan diri untuk bersikap seperti mereka berdua, Bodoh…tentu aja itu akan jadi beban bagi dirimu, jadilah dirimu sendiri saja Eunhyuk…jadilah Hyung yang apa adanya…toh Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengeluh…" kata Junsu tegas.

"Tentu saja dia tidak pernah mengeluh…" dengus Eunhyuk.

"Apakah dia pernah menangis di depanmu? Marah? atau cemberut seperti kau sekarang?" tanya Junsu bertubi-tubi.

"Ehh…tidak sepertinya…" jawab Eunhyuk seperti baru menyadari.

Junsu menghela nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya malah kakaknya yang cengeng…" sindir Junsu.

"Aku tidak cengeng!" sanggah Eunhyuk.

"Hahhhh dari dulu kamu itu si Monyet cengeng…lihat mukamu sudah memerah mau menangis…dasar cengeng!" kata Junsu sambil mencubit pipi kiri Eunhyuk sampai merah.

"Gyaaaaa sakit tahu! Junsu sialan!" gerutu Eun Hyuk yang sekarang mengelus-ngelus pipi sebelah kirinya dan kemudian balas menjitak Junsu yang malah tertawa melihat tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Junsu kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya dari seseorang pemuda tiba-tiba dengan suara penuh wibawa dengan nada suara yang dingin dan tegas.

Eunhyuk dan Junsu serentak berhenti bergumul setelah mendengar suara itu, mereka langsung menoleh kebelakang dimana suara itu berasal.

"Yunho Hyung?!" kata mereka bersamaan kaget.

Yunho, anak laki-laki tertua dari adiknya Kaisar Lee song Man, Lee Bu Gi, Pamannya Eunhyuk, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Yunho, seorang pemuda korea berumur dua puluh satu tahun, berparas tampan, berkulit kecoklatan dan berbadan tegap, dengan memakai pakaian militernya dia hanya berdiri tegak dan diam sambil menatap tajam mereka berdua. Mereka langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sebagai tanda hormat kepada seseorang yang lebih tua.

"AnnyeonghaseoYunho Hyung" sapa Eunhyuk dengan sedikit memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseo Eunhyuk-shi" balas Yunho datar.

Pandangan mata Yunho bergerak dari Eunhyuk pada Junsu yang sekarang mukanya agak pucat dan matanya tidak berani menatap mata Yunho. Dalam hati, Junsu meneriakkan kata gawat beberapa kali dan merasa sial karena tertangkap basah oleh Yunho, kakak tertuanya

"Eh…Yunho Hyung, Annyeonghaseo..." sapa Junsu terlihat gugup.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Junsu" kata Yunho langsung pada intinya.

"Uhh..itu aku…aku…"

"Jangan-jangan kau bolos lagi dari latihan militermu Junsu?" tanya Yun Ho datar dan tegas.

"Ughhhhhhhh….Yeeee…" jawab Junsu pasrah, sepertinya kakak tertuanya itu tahu benar dosanya dan dia tidak bisa berbohong kali ini untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Bagus…sekali, sebagai hukumannya kau harus menghafal buku-buku filsafat dalam waktu seminggu dan tidak ada makanan penutup untuk menu makanmu selama seminggu" kata Yunho sambil menepuk bahu Junsu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Hah?! Hyung Ayolahhhhh…." Kata Junsu memelas mendengar keputusan hukuman Yunho yang menurut Jun Su 'Ngga Banget'.

"Ohhww…kenapa? Masih belum cukup? Apa aku harus meminta pendapat Aboeji untuk memberi hukuman untukmu? Oh Iya, katanya kau suka bermain dengan para dayang-dayang penari ya…terus kemaren kau menggoda tamu kita dari Jepang….Oh merpati itu, keren juga…"

"Ye…ye…ye…aku bersedia…" Jun Su menyerah, karena dia lebih takut pada Ayahnya daripada kakaknya yang satu ini.

Sementara itu Eunhyuk hanya bisa bersimpati, merasa kasihan melihat adik sepupunya yang memelas terlihat seperti sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Oke, kau sekarang ikut denganku Junsu, dan Eunhyuk-shi kenapa kau juga ada disini? Aku lihat adikmu dan Changmin sedang berlatih panah bersama." kata Yunho sambil melirik Eunhyuk.

"Ohh, aku akan segera menyusul mereka berdua Yunho Hyung.." jawab Eunhyuk segera agar Yunho tidak mencurigainya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu dengan Junsu ke Kamp latihan militer, kau segera menyusul mereka berdua, dan Oh Iya, sampaikan salamku pada Leeteuk Hyung…" kata Yunho tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk bahu Eunhyuk sesaat dan langsung membalikkan badan meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Junsu mengikuti kakaknya dibelakang, dia terlihat seperti tawanan yang baru saja tertangkap basah. Dari kejauhan Junsu menoleh kebelakang dan mulutnya terlihat mengatakan 'Aza Fighting' tanpa bersuara pada Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Footnote: Bagaimana ceritanya, seru kan? well, inti dari cerita ini adalah persaudaraan antara ke tiga belas pangeran, pertikaian, perpisahan dan pertemuan yang intinya menyelamatkan kerajaan. Latar belakang kerajaan yang aku pake yaitu zamannya tiga kerajaan, Silla, Bakjae dan Goguryeo. Mengenai character di cerita ini, direncanakan akan menggunakan hampir semua member SMTOWN plus JYJ, bahkan mungkin akan ada slash...hmmm mungkin...We will see then :)

Dont Forget R and R, Gomawo :D

Menerima Saran dan kritik, please No Bash.

Spoiler Chapter 2: All about Kyuhyun


End file.
